


Of Well Known Routines

by Glyphhunter



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphhunter/pseuds/Glyphhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or when Alvin gets a little bit frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Well Known Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge  
> 08 - Shopping

Shopping together was always an experience no matter where it was they happened to be. While Jude would go in and grab whatever they needed, Alvin seemed to make it his mission to find the most obscure thing there and bring it to him. Jude swore Alvin did it just to get under his skin.

“ _What_ is _that_?” Jude questioned as whatever it was that Alvin found tumbled to the bottom of the cart in a disturbing array of colours. He stared at where it disappeared with narrowed eyes as Alvin shrugged next to him.

“No idea,” he declared and laced his fingers behind his head. Jude snorted and reached into the cart as he continued making his way through the aisles. He found Alvin’s prize almost immediately. The box was three different shades of orange with blue and green and a splash of hot pink for good measure. Jude’s brow twitched as he twisted it in his hand.

Once he got passed that though and saw what was actually written on the box, Jude stopped in his tracks. “Alvin,” the back of his neck grew warm and he dropped his head into his hand with a weary sigh, “where did you get this?” He almost dreaded the response.

“In with the candy, actually,” he said, his tone light as if he didn’t know exactly what it was that he’d found. Jude groaned.

“This has got to be,” he trailed off and tossed the box back in. “We are not buying it!” he negated with a finger pointed in Alvin’s grinning face as the man’s arms dropped back to his sides, “we are going to give it to the cashier and they can deal with it.”

“Sure thing, hon.”

\--

“Alvin, where’d the box go?”

“What box?”

“The _box_. With the _thing.”_

”I don’t know what box you’re talking about.”

“Alvin, what- ... Get that stupid grin off your face.”


End file.
